How to Get a Boyfriend: A Guide by Jeon Jungkook
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Jeon Jungkook menyukai Kim Taehyung dan ia tidak mau anggota BTS lainnya tahu. Namun karena Jimin dan Hoseok semua berubah/Judulnya gak nyambung btw/KOOKV/Warn di dalam/DLDR/FF PERTAMA DI FANDOM INI DOOONNGG


**How to Get a Boyfriend: A Guide by Jeon Jungkook**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Pair: KookV**

 **Semua yang ada di FF ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya kebetulan memiliki ide, laptop, dan niat membuat fanfic ini**

 **Warning: Yaoi/BL/sho-ai, OOC mungkin, gaje, ancur, dll, dkk**

 **Don't like don't read**

Apakah Jungkook salah sudah mencintainya?

Bukannya apa, tapi sosok itu sudah membuatnya terperosok jauh. Sosok manusia yang indah dan sempurna di matanya. Katakanlah Jungkook lebay, berlebihan, bucin, atau apalah tapi di matanya sosok itu jauh lebih indah dari bidadari manapun

Dia, seorang Kim Taehyung.

Awalnya ia menganggap _hyung_ -nya itu sosok yang asyik diajak bercanda. Ia tampan, suaranya juga terdengar sangat keren. Namun entah kenapa semakin lama ia merasa bahwa sosok _hyung_ -nya itu begitu cantik dan indah.

Lihat saja rambutnya yang bergelombang, kulitnya yang mulus, dan senyumannya yang memikat. Tak lupa juga lehernya yang jenjang, tatapan matanya yang intens, dan tubuhnya yang kecil dan ramping. Mata Jungkook tak mampu lepas darinya.

"Jungkookie!"

Jungkook tersentak dan menoleh. Didapatinya sosok Seokjin, kakak tertua di grup mereka alias BTS.

"Ah, Jin- _hyung_. Ada apa ya?"

"Aku sudah bawakan makan malam. Kau dipanggil tidak menyahut. Kupikir terjadi sesuatu…" Seokjin mencibir, sedangkan Jungkook tertawa garing.

"Maaf. Aku segera kesana." Ujar Jungkook.

"Sedang sibuk memikirkan apa?"

Jungkook hanya terkekeh. Ia tak pernah menceritakan soal perasaannya-atau obsesinya-mengenai Kim Taehyung pada siapapun. Takut bila para member tahu dan kemungkinan besar tidak bisa menutup mulut. Jungkook menyayangi para seniornya, ia menghormati mereka, dan ia tahu mereka ingin mendukung Jungkook. Tapi terkadang sikap mereka yang terlalu bersemangat membuat Jungkook agak malu mengakui perasaannya.

Dan lagi ia tak tahu reaksi seperti apa yang akan keluar bila Taehyung tahu.

"Tidak ada kok. Hanya…memikirkan ide untuk lagu baru saja."

Seokjin manggut-manggut. Ia menepuk bahu Jungkook dan berpesan agar segera turun ke bawah dan memakan makan malamnya. Setelah Seokjin keluar, Jungkook menghela napas.

Ia membuka ponselnya dan meneliti seluruh galeri. Kebanyakan adalah foto pemandangan yang ia ambil saat berpergian dengan seluruh anggota BTS atau saat-saat menjelang konser. Namun juga ada beberapa fotonya dengan Taehyung.

Aah, kenapa Taehyung harus jadi secantik ini?

~~oo00oo~~

Jungkook melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati para member BTS sudah duduk di meja dan tentunya keadaan cukup berisik. Dimulai dari Hoseok dengan segala keceriannya yang ditimpali Jimin, Seokjin yang mencoba menata meja, Yoongi yang sudah duduk tenang dengan Namjoon, dan Taehyung yang tertawa akan tingkah Hoseok dan Jimin. Padahal yang paling berisik itu Hoseok, namun mata Jungkook tak bisa lari darinya. Dari sosok Taehyung.

Hari itu ia memakai kaus putih kebesaran dan celana jeans pendek. Tawanya saat melihat tingkah polah Jimin dan Hoseok benar-benar manis. Matanya yang ikut tersenyum menunjukan kepolosan yang membuat Jungkook ingin melindunginya.

"Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya Taehyung masih tersenyum namun ia menatap langsung padanya. Jungkook salting seketika.

"Jangan berdiri saja. Ayo duduk disini." Ajak Taehyung

Rupanya tempat yang kosong hanya di sebelah Taehyung. Posisi tempat duduk mereka sekarang adalah melingkar dengan Jimin berada di sebelah Hoseok, dilanjutkan Namjoon di sebelah Hoseok, diikuti oleh Jin dan Yoongi. Barulah disana ada Taehyung dan sebuah tempat kosong.

Entah ia harus merasa senang atau terkutuk.

Mencoba seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, Jungkook duduk di sebelah Taehyung dan mulai mengambil makanannya. Para member yang lain pun juga memakan makanannya.

Meja makan diisi obrolan-obrolan ringan sesekali. Bahkan Yoongi pun ikut berpartisipasi meski untuk mengeluarkan komentar pedas yang katanya swag itu seperti biasa. Jungkook hanya diam. Ia tak bisa bicara apa-apa mengingat sosok yang ia sukai berada di sisinya.

Kenapa ia seperti gadis yang kasmaran begini?!

"Oh iya, Jungkook. Katanya kau membuat lagu baru?"

Jungkook lagi-lagi tersadar oleh lamunannya. Ia menatap langsung pada leader mereka selaku sumber suara. Namjoon menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"A-ah, iya. Aku baru menulis-nulis liriknya saja sih…"

"Hooh kali ini lagu seperti apa?"

Lagu tentang Taehyung. Mana mungkin ia menjawab itu.

"Ng… lagunya tentang pujian kepada orang yang disukai… seperti itu lah." Jawab Jungkook ragu-ragu.

"Heeeh benarkah? Kau memakai ARMY sebagai inspirasi lagi?" tanya Taehyung bersemangat. Jungkook menenggak ludah. Mana bisa ia mengatakan bahwa orang yang bertanyalah sumber inspirasinya.

"Ng…ya… kira-kira seperti itu lah."

"Kenapa kau ragu-ragu begitu?" tanya Yoongi sambil menengguk airnya. Jungkook langsung terdiam.

"Wah jangan-jangan…" semua mata tertuju pada Jimin. "Jungkook, kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Jungkook tersedak ramyeonnya mendengar pertanyaan Jimin.

"Benarkah?! Huwaaa _uri_ Jungkookie sudah besaaarr!" timpal Hoseok sambil tertawa, membuat wajah Jungkook merah padam.

"Eh?! B-bukan begitu, hyung. Aku-"

"Jungkook, mukamu merah." Ujar Seokjin membuat Jungkook makin salah tingkah.

"Bukan, aku-"

"Siapa? Siapa? Jangan bilang IU- _noona_ lagi. Bosan dengarnya." Celetuk Jimin

"A-aku-"

"Memangnya ini urusan kalian?" cibir Yoongi yang kembali memakan makanannya.

"Habis ini kan Jungkookie, _maknae_ kita tersayang~~" ujar Hoseok dan Yoongi hanya menghela napas.

"Jadi, siapa? Cewek seperti apa?" Jimin lanjut merecokinya.

"A-aku-"

"Jungkook-ah, kau sedang menyukai perempuan?"

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung menatapnya penasaran, membuat Jungkook semakin serba salah.

"Jungkook sukanya perempuan yang lebih tua kan? Apa dia lebih tua darimu?"

"Hei, kalian jangan begitu." Namjoon mencoba menenangkan suasana. "Kalau Jungkook tidak mau menceritakan siapa orang yang dia sukai, jangan dipaksa." Tambahnya.

"Ya, itu benar." Timpal Seokjin. "Kalau dicecar seperti itu dia juga pasti tidak mau membicarakan cewek-"

"Bukan begitu!" Jungkook berteriak dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku menyukai Tae- _hyung_!"

"EEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

Jungkook menutup mulutnya. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mendapati Jimin dan Hoseok melebarkan mulut mereka kaget, Namjoon yang melotot begitupula Seokjin, Yoongi yang tersedak airnya, dan Taehyung yang terperangah.

Jungkook melangkah mundur, membisikkan maaf dan segera kembali ke studionya. Suasana meja makan yang tadinya ceria berubah sunyi setelah golden maknae itu kabur dari tempatnya.

"Kalian ini…" gumam Namjoon sambil menghela napas. Jimin dan Hoseok hanya menunduk dan menggaruk tengkuk mereka. Jin menghela napas dan membereskan kekacauan, dibantu oleh Yoongi. Taehyung duduk diam di tempatnya, menunduk menatap tangan yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Taehyung?"

Taehyung mendongak dan menatap Seokjin. Taehyung tersenyum, berpura-pura seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Kenapa, Jin- _hyung_?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah ya aku baik. Nanti kalau Jungkook sudah baikan aku akan bicara dengannya." Ujar Taehyung sambil memberikan senyuman kotak andalannya.

"Jangan terlalu mendesaknya, ya." Pesan Namjoon yang dihadiahi anggukan. Setelah itu Namjoon berbalik untuk menasehati Jimin dan Hoseok sementara Yoongi kembali sambil membawa kain lap untuk membersihkan air yang tak sengaja tumpah tadi.

"Dia tak akan marah padamu. Coba dekati dia pelan-pelan. Kalau tidak kau dekati, lama membuatnya bicara."

Taehyung menatap Yoongi yang terlihat fokus membersihkan meja. Taehyung mengangguk senang. Yoongi memang terlihat cuek, tapi ia memberikan banyak nasihat yang bagus.

Taehyung pun menawarkan bantuan untuk membereskan piring yang disambut baik oleh Seokjin dan Yoongi hanya menggumam.

~~oo00oo~~

Jungkook mendesah panjang. Ia menekuk kakinya ke atas kursi dan memangku kedua tangannya di sana. Tatapannya kosong, membiarkan lagu yang sedang ia buat ter- _play_ begitu saja. Ia sadar bahwa kabur bukanlah jalan keluar yang tepat. Hanya saja ia tak tahan melihat ekspresi mereka semua.

Bagaimana kalau mereka membenci Jungkook? Bagaimana kalau Taehyung tidak menerimanya? Bangtan sudah seperti keluarganya, keluarganya yang amat berharga.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Jungkook?"

Suara Taehyung. Jungkook terperanjat dan buru-buru menuju pintu. Ia buka kuncinya dan disapa oleh wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum canggung.

"Ng…boleh masuk? Atau kau ingin bicara disini saja?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Masuklah, _hyung_."

Entah Jungkook memikirkan apa saat menawarkan Taehyung untuk masuk. Bukannya apa, tapi hatinya belum siap bahwa ia berduaan dengan orang yang ia sukai di sebuah ruangan tertutup.

Taehyung sesekali memperhatikan isi Golden Studio. Ia belum pernah betul-betul memasuki tempat itu. Tak peduli sedekat apapun dan sesayang apapun Taehyung pada maknae bangtan tersebut, Jungkook selalu terasa agak jauh darinya.

Jungkook mempersilahkan Taehyung duduk di salah satu kursi sementara ia sendiri menarik kursi komputer dan duduk di hadapan Taehyung. Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat, tak berani membuka percakapan.

"Ini lagu barumu, ya?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung menyadarkan Jungkook bahwa sejak tadi musik tak berhenti bermain. Ia buru-buru mematikan audio dan menghela napas. Jungkook dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Seperti biasa lagu buatanmu bagus." Ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Jungkook jadi semakin salah tingkah.

"L-lagu buatan _hyung_ juga bagus." Jawab Jungkook yang dihadiahi ucapan terima kasih. Hening kembali mengisi ruang di antara mereka.

"Hyung, soal yang tadi-"

"Jungkook, maafkan Jiminie dan Hoseok- _hyung_ , ya. Mereka tidak sengaja membuatmu marah." Perkataan Jungkook terpotong oleh ucapan halus Taehyung. Jungkook mendongak dan melihat Taehyung memasang tampang serba salah.

"A-ah, tidak apa kok. Mereka memang kadang seperti itu, tidak usah khawatir." Ujar Jungkook. "J-juga tolong perkataanku sebelumnya jangan terlalu dipikirkan…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook menelan ludahnya.

"H-habis aneh, kan? A-aku menyukaimu…" bisik Jungkook. Taehyung menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Memang apa salahnya? Jungkook kan bebas mau menyukai siapapun juga."

" _Hyung_ …tidak merasa aku aneh?" Jungkook bertanya balik. Taehyung terkekeh, membuat jantung Jungkook serasa berhenti seketika.

"Kenapa harus aneh? Rasa suka itu kan wajar. Kupikir Jungkookie sudah mengerti." Ujar Taehyung, masih sambil tersenyum. Jungkook menunduk, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Malah, aku bingung kenapa kau menyukaiku. Padahal, aku tidak cocok disandingkan denganmu. Jungkookie benar-benar tampan dan kuat, beda jauh denganku kan?" tanya Taehyung sambil tertawa getir. Jungkook langsung menatap Taehyung.

"Apa yang _hyung_ bicarakan? _Hyung_ itu sangat keren! _Hyung_ benar-benar menawan dan baik hati, dan senyumanmu selalu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Apapun yang _hyung_ lakukan, selalu dilakukan dengan sepenuh hati. Semua orang bisa merasakan ketulusan hati _hyung_. Jadi jangan katakan hal seperti tadi!" Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung dengan berani. Taehyung mengerjap sebelum menyunggingkan senyuman. Senyuman tulus yang mampu melelehkan hati Jungkook.

"Terimakasih, Jungkook. Kau juga benar-benar baik. Meskipun kau selalu bersikap cuek dan terasa jauh, kau sangat peduli dengan member lainnya." Ujar Taehyung. Jungkook kembali duduk tegak di kursinya. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya semakin menghangat.

"Lagipula, aku juga menyukai Jungkookie, kok. Sudah lama sekali malah."

Hening satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"HEH?! _H-hyung_ , seriusan?" Jungkook gelagapan. Taehyung tertawa karena wajah Jungkook saat itu benar-benar lucu. Ia terkejut dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah.

"Tentu saja serius. Jungkookie saja yang tidak sadar."

Jungkook kembali menelan ludahnya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlutut di hadapan Taehyung.

"J-Jungkookie?"

"Kim Taehyung," Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung, membuat wajah Taehyung memerah seketika. "Maukah kau berpacaran denganku?"

Taehyung membuka mulut, namun yang ia keluarkan hanyalah suara-suara kecil yang tak beraturan. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya.

"Iya, Jeon Jungkook. Aku ingin berpacaran denganmu."

Jungkook menyeringai senang. Tanpa sadar, ia langsung memeluk tubuh Taehyung. Ah, tubuhnya terasa pas di pelukannya. Begitu hangat dan nyaman. Apakah ini yang dinamakan pasangan sejati? Katakanlah Jungkook sangat klise, tapi ia sungguh bahagia.

Suara ketukan di pintu menginterupsi pasangan yang baru saja terbentuk. Buru-buru mereka saling melepas dan Jungkook segera membuka pintu studionya.

Di depan pintu, terdapat seluruh member Bangtan. Di paling depan ada Hoseok dan Jimin.

"Jungkook, maafkan sikap kita yang tadi." Ujar Jimin lebih dulu.

"Iya, kita sudah kelewatan. Maaf…" lanjut Hoseok, menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu, Jungkook jadi tidak tega. Ia menghela napas.

"Tenanglah, _hyung_. Aku tidak marah, kok. Malah aku berterimakasih."

"Untuk apa?" Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya. Jungkook tersenyum senang.

"Karena aku berhasil jadian dengan Tae- _hyung_ ~" ujar Jungkook ceria.

"EEEEEEEEHHHH?!" seluruh member Bangtan menjerit. Jungkook terkekeh, sedangkan Taehyung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eh, tunggu. Taetae? Sungguhan?!" tanya Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk pelan, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Wah! Tidak kusangka! Selamat kalau begitu!" ujar Hoseok senang. Memang Hoseok lebih cocok ketika ia tersenyum dan ceria.

"Syukurlah, Taehyung. Aku turut senang." Ujar Yoongi sambil tersenyum. Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Syukurlah kalau masalah ini sudah selesai." Ujar Namjoon, sementara Seokjin hanya menghela napas meski sambil tersenyum.

"Aaahh, irinya… Yoongi- _hyung_ , pacaran juga yuk." Kata Jimin asal.

"Apa-apaan maksudmu itu?" Yoongi mengerutkan alis disambut tawa member yang lain.

Dengan begini, selembar kisah yang baru akan dimulai. Baik bagi Taehyung maupun Jungkook.

 **~~~END~~~**

 **~~EPILOG~~**

"Eeeh…hei."

"Kenapa, Namjoon?"

"Kalau kalian resmi berpacaran, bagaimana kita menghadapi media?"

Hening

"Yah, gampanglah. Itu urusan nanti."

"Eh, gak apa-apa, tuh?"

 **~~~BENERAN END~~~**

ALLAHUAKBAR INI GUA BIKIN APA SIH WKWKWKWK *ditampol*

Halo halo, semua~~ saya author baru di dunia per-fanfiksian BTS. Sekalinya bawa FF malah yang gaje begini duh maafkan.

Tadinya pengen bikin AU. Highschool AU kek, apa kek, tapi takutnya malah jadi berseri. Hutangku sudah banyak, tak mau kutambah lagi *dikemplang*

Hasil ngegosip di telepon sama **val pururin**. Daku curhat soal fanficku di fandom american football sebelah dan dia nanya kenapa gak bikin FF BTS. Dan akhirnya aku berani bikin FF KookV *mewek*

Okeh sekian dari saya, maafkan pengetikkan saya dan pengolahan karakter yang salah. Maaf juga kalo aku ada salah sama cara mereka manggil nama masing-masing *bows*

So terakhir, RnR?


End file.
